Amores Cruzados
by Riku Lovegood
Summary: Quén ganará el corazón de Harry? Hermione se decidirá a quién elegir? Draco le declarará su amor a la persona que le gusta? pues no se pierdan esta historia llena de encrucijadas amorosas xD LunaxHarry forever, HrxDr HrxR, etc...
1. Besos inesperados

Amores cruzados

Capítulo 1: Besos inesperados

En ese instante ella sintió como se le partía el corazón; ya no cabía duda de que no podía seguir mintiéndose con vagas excusas como "es solo amistad", tenía que enfrentar la verdad, ella sentía algo más que amistad o admiración por ese chico de ojos verdes, y al verlos besándose, se ponía peor de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando, quiso esquivar esa escena y empezó a observar a los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, algunos murmuraban y otros soltaban risas nerviosas. Miró a Hermione que tenía una gran sonrisa, y luego a Ron, la mayoría habría pensado que estaría enfadado, ya que a la que estaban besando era su hermana menor, pero todo lo contrario, hizo un gesto como si no le diera tanta importancia.

Y si son los mejores amigos- pensó Luna agarrandose de una mesa para no caerse.

Todo empeoró cuando Harry y Ginny salieron por el orificio del retrato tomados de las manos; Luna sintió un dolor tan fuerte como si le arrancaran el corazón una y otra vez. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada y a punto de que se le escape una lágrima.

Al principio todos los que había en la sala común se quedaron inmóviles, sin decir nada, pero al cabo de unos minutos como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron festejando la victoria en el quidditch. En cambio, Luna, siguió parada viendo el retrato, imaginando que estarán haciendo, hasta que una voz la sacó del estado de shock.

¡ Lunática! ¿Por qué no te corres de ahí? ¿no ves que acá hay una fiesta? – gritó un chico.

Sin importarle lo que le dijeron, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas (n/a hice que Luna fuera de Gryffindor, así es más fácil xD). Lo último que escuchó fue a Hermione como retaba al chico de cuarto que le había gritado.

Luna saltó hacia su cama y se metió entre las sabanas.

No puedo creerlo, no puede ser... ¡¿HARRY y GINNY, no pueden estar juntos; pero que estoy diciendo, debería alegrarme por ellos, no sé por que me siento así, no puede ser, no puede ser... – pensó mientras lloraba sin parar.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se hizo la dormida.

Luna ¿estás bien? – era la voz de Hermione, pero al ver como dormía luna, se fue.

La almohada estaba toda mojada, todavía no podía creer lo que había visto, y aunque fuera temprano intentó dormir, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo eso fuera un sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde seguían festejando el triunfo contra Ravenclaw, Ron esperaba sentado que bajara Hermione del cuarto de las chicas.

¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó al ver que se acercaba.

No hablé con ella- le contestó Hermione- estaba durmiendo.

¿Durmiendo? O.o ¿con la fiesta que hay acá?. Si que le habrá afectado lo que le dijo ese chico.

mmm.. no creo que sea eso- pero Ron no la escuchó debido a que el muy tonto (n/a lo digo con cariño xD) se cayó de la silla al ver que pasaba por ahí Lavender, su ex novia.

¡Que idiota eres Ron!- le dijo Hermione un poco disgustada- Se nota que todavía sentís algo por ella.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Hermione se levantó enfurecida y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

¿Adonde vas?- le preguntó Ron

Necesito tomar un poco de aire...

Al salir del retrato, Hermione se encuentra con Harry y Ginny.

¡Hermione! ¿qué haces por acá?- le dijo Harry.

Quería pasear un poco, tomar aire.

Pero ¿te sentís bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

Si, si estoy muy bien - aunque eso no es verdad.

No te habrás peleado con Ron ¿no?- la insistencia de Harry ya estaba molestando a Hermione.

No, para nada.

Ah bueno- aunque él creía lo contrario.

Che, Hermione, ¿viste a Luna?- le preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema.

No, Ginny, creo que está durmiendo.

Oh, entonces hablaré con ella por la mañana u,u

Bueno, Buenas noches Hermione- se despidió Harry, y se dirigió con Ginny hacia la sala.

Hermione siguió su camino por los diferentes pasillos del inmenso colegio, pensando en lo que no le había contestado Ron.

¡Es un idiota! Si tiene tantas ganas de estar con ella ¿por qué se separó?. Es un tonto, idiota, torpe ¡Lo odio!. Siempre hace lo mismo, justo cuando podía pasar algo... T.T - cálmate Hermione, acaso escuchas lo que estas diciendo, es una estupidez pensar que Ron admita sus sentimientos, si es que los tiene- pensó Hermione deprimiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Pasó por delante de un aula y no pudo dejar de escuchar a dos personas discutiendo a gritos.

No lo soporto, ya no quiero volver a verte.

Como quieras, solo eres una niña tonta.

¿Y tu qué? Hace meses que actúas extraño y no me decís lo que te pasa ¿no tendrás a otra por ahí?

¿Qué decís? Estas loca...

Ok, entonces sino me queres decir lo que te pasa, terminamos.

Me da igual.

Pansy Parkinson salió a toda velocidad del aula sin darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Ups, creo que no debí haber escuchado esta conversación- pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso una mano la agarró del brazo.

¿Qué haces paseando a esta hora? ¿ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás? Sucia sangre impura- le dijo un chico rubio y pálido.

Sabía que eras tu, Malfoy, como trataste a esa chica, no podía ser otra persona- dijo Hermione enfurecida.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, y de repente Draco Malfoy la agarró de lo hombros.

¿Q..qué estas ha...- pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Malfoy la empujó contra la pared y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a ella y la besó

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Terminé mi primer fic! n.n, nose si esta muy bien hecho pero espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poco xD U. El titulo no me gusta mucho pero no se me ocurrió otro jeje, no soy buena creando títulos u,u.. en fin, espero sus reviews, ToT no sean muy malos criticándome xDD.

Nos vemos!

Riku Lovegood


	2. Sentimientos no correspondidos

Amores Cruzados

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos no correspondidos

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no lo podía creer; Draco Malfoy, la persona que ella más odiaba, la estaba besando, y en lo único que pensaba era en que no quería separarse de él.

Ejem... señor Malfoy, Srta. Granger, podrían dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo.

Enseguida Draco se apartó de un salto de Hermione y miró al profesor Snape que estaba parado al lado de ellos esperando que alguno de los dos explicara que había sucedido.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo inmovilizador. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

Ok, como nadie me va a explicar que es lo que estaban haciendo a estas horas fuera de sus cuartos, bueno se nota lo que estaban haciendo- dijo Snape con un tono sarcástico- voy a tener que castigarlos.

Ella me obligó- chilló Malfoy enseguida.

Pero ¿qué dices! Tu fuiste el que me agarró y...- pero con solo recordar ese momento, Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

Mentirosa sangre impura, yo nunca te besaría, nunca.

Hermione se sintió mal al escucharlo, empezaba a tener sentimientos que nunca se hubiera imaginado que iría a tener hacia Malfoy.

Basta! Ya es tarde, mejor váyanse a sus cuartos y mañana hablaré con ustedes sobre el castigo- Snape dio media vuelta y volvió a su oficina.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia la nada, y evitando verse a la cara.

Tengo que preguntarle, pero ¿cómo? No puedo, pero tengo que saber por qué lo hizo- pensó Hermione desesperada.

No es porque me gustes ni nada por el estilo- le dijo Draco como si le leyera sus pensamientos- es que pensaba que la persona que se acercaba era Pansy, y para que no me molestara, bueno hice eso.

Draco la miró a los ojos y Hermione empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico le dio la espalda y se fue.

Buenos días Hermione, Luna- les dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa- por fin se levantaron.

Pero ellas no le dieron bola y se sentaron. Hermione seguía pensando en el beso con Malfoy, y se había olvidado por completo de su enojo con Ron; mientras que Luna recordaba tristemente el noviazgo de Harry con Ginny.

Eh¿qué les pasa chicas?- preguntó Harry.

Nada, Harry, nada- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

Entonces, Hermione ¿me ayudas con la tarea de pociones?- Ron la miró con una cara muy tierna que ella no pudo resistir.

Bueno, mejor vayamos a la sala, además es más tranquilo.

Hermione y Ron se alejaron del comedor y dejaron solos a Harry y a Luna.

Luna, dime qué es lo que tienes.

Luna levantó la cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar los ojos de Harry, así que otra vez bajo la cabeza.

No tengo nada, estoy bien.

Bueno, como quieras, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa serena.

Si, ya sé- Luna sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Repentinamente, Ginny se acerca hacia Harry y lo besa. Luego, intenta saludar a Luna pero ésta se aparta y sale corriendo de ahí.

Luna! Espérame- Ginny sale corriendo hacia su amiga dejando a Harry sin entender lo que había pasado.

Ouch!- al no mirar por donde iba, Luna se chocó con un chico alto y muy lindo.

Oh! Lo siento- dijo Luna y siguió corriendo por el pasillo.

Cedric!- gritó Ginny- no viste a una chica rubia pasar por acá.

Em si, je me acabo de tropezar con ella.

Ah, gracias.

Espera Ginny¿cómo se llama tu amiga?- preguntó Cedric interesado.

Luna Lovegood.

Muy bien alumnos, ahora van a trabajar de a dos- ordenó Snape a la clase.

mm...que extraño señorita Granger- vio a Hermione sentada junto a

Neville- pensé que estaría con su "amiguito" Malfoy, ya que ayer no podía despegar sus labios de los de él.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Hermione ( que estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarse), atónitos por lo que había dicho el profesor. Mientras que Malfoy, ruborizado, se escondía detrás de sus libros.

Ok, sigamos con la clase- dijo Snape con una risita que hacia parecer que disfrutaba ese incomodo momento.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo Snape!- exclamó Ron en voz baja.

Pues creo que fue muy claro- dijo Harry.

Pero que diablos le pasa a Hermione. Está loca.

Todavía no sabemos si es cierto.

Acaso no oíste a Snape, o no viste la cara que puso Hermione- Ron estaba más enfadado que nunca- pensé que odiabas a  
Malfoy.

Claro que lo odio, pero Hermione es nuestra amiga y seguro tendrá alguna razón para haber hecho eso.

Bueno, al terminar la clase le preguntamos.

Riiinnnnggg...

Draco, Hermione quiero hablarles sobre su castigo- les dijo Snape.

Si, señor- los dos se acercaron al escritorio.

Bien, como voy a estar ocupado estas dos semanas, voy a tener que suspender sus castigos hasta el sábado 24.

Em.., pero el 24 es navidad.

No me importa, eso debiste haberlo pensado antes Malfoy, los espero a las 6pm- Snape salió apurado para no perderse una reunión de profesores.

Harry y Ron estaban afuera esperando que su amiga saliera del aula. Enseguida que paso Malfoy delante de Ron, éste se abalanzó hacia él e intento darle una piña, pero Malfoy lo esquivo y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ron!- gritó Hermione, mientras que Harry trataba de separarlos.

Dime por qué besaste a Hermione!

Pregúntale a ella, que ya se lo explique.

Ron lo soltó y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, em es que se estaba vengando de Pansy Parkinson- le contestó Hermione con un tono un poco triste.

No te creo.

Por favor Weasley¿Te crees que me gusta Hermione?

Ya no sé que pensar.

Pues no, además a mi me gusta otra persona.

Todos los nuevos sentimientos de Hermione empezaron a florecer, esas palabras le hicieron dar cuenta de que sentía algo por Draco y no podía evitarlo.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Ron.

Eso no te incumbe Weasley- contestó Malfoy, y se marchó.

También se fueron Ron y Hermione, los dos con sentimientos muy diferentes, y dejaron solo a Harry.

Harry! Harry!- gritó la pelirroja corriendo hacia él.

¿q..qué pasa?

Me he encontrado con Cedric y no sabes lo que me dijo.

¿Qué?- Harry todavía pensaba en la escena de hace unos minutos.

Está interesado en Luna.

¿Qué!- exclamó Harry- ¿interesado?

Sip, le parece muy bonita.

¿En serio?- Harry no la veía de esa manera, pero sin saber por qué se estaba poniendo celoso.

Aja- le contestó Ginny, y lo abrazó- así que mañana tendremos una cita con ellos .

¿Qué!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riku Lovegood 0


	3. Una cita desastrosa

Amores Cruzados

Capítulo 3: Una cita desastrosa

¿Cedric gusta de Luna! – exclamó Ron boquiabierto – jajaja no puedo imaginarlo.

Si... yo tampoco – dijo Harry deprimido.

¿Por qué no? Si Luna es bonita – la defendió Hermione mirando la triste cara que ponía Harry cada vez que se nombraba a Luna.

Puede ser, cuando no usa el collar de corchos o los aros de rábano, pero igual está bien loca jeje – dijo Ron con una carcajada.

Hey! No puedes decirle loca porque cree en cosas que vos no – empezó a discutirle Hermione.

Que decís, si antes pensabas igual que yo.

Antes, ahora no.

¡Dejen de pelear de una vez!- los dos se callaron de repente al ver el enfado de Harry- bien, ya que se calmaron, me pueden ayudar con esto.

Pero Harry si vas a estar con Ginny¿por qué te preocupas tanto por salir con ellos? – le dijo Ron.

Em..es que... lo que pasa...- Harry no sabía que decir, ya que no tenía idea de porque le molestaba tanto esa salida.

No será porque temes que ellos no se lleven bien y la cita se vuelva un desastre – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Si, eso – Harry tenía la impresión de que Hermione había descubierto algo que él no sabía.

No te preocupes, si Cedric está tan loco como para que le guste Luna, se van a llevar muy bien – comentó Ron haciéndose el gracioso.

¡Basta Ron! – le gritó Hermione.

Bueno... será mejor que vayamos afuera o sino se van a ir a Hogsmeade sin nosotros- dijo Harry aparentando no darle importancia a lo que le dijo su amigo.

Los tres salieron y se juntaron con los demás en la nieve. Draco Malfoy estaba a un lado charlando con Crabbe y Goyle mientras que Pansy lo miraba con recelo desde la otra punta. No se veía ni a Luna, ni a Cedric ni siquiera a Ginny.

Hola amor! - Harry se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Ginny muy linda como siempre.

Hola pelirroja- Harry la besó.

Mejor los dejamos solos – Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia donde estaban los profesores.

¿y donde está Luna? – le pregunta Harry a Ginny.

Ahora viene.

Ah, debe estar emocionada por salir con Cedric – dijo Harry con sarcasmo que por suerte Ginny no notó.

Bueno... la verdad no.

¿Por qué?

Es que no se lo dije jeje- comentó Ginny con una risita.

¿Cómo¿al final no va a salir con Cedric? – Harry esperaba que Ginny le dijera que no.

Si va a salir con él, pero si se lo digo no va a querer, además ha estado muy deprimida últimamente y quiero que se alegre un poco.

Pero si no quiere salir con él no la podes obligar.

¿Y vos que sabes si no le gusta? – a Ginny le estaba extrañando el comportamiento de Harry.

No, solo digo.

_Soy un tonto nose por qué me pongo así por Luna y Cedric_ – pensó Harry confundido.

Está bien, cállate que ahí viene Luna.

Luna fue hacia ellos y los saludó. Cuando se le acercó a Harry, éste empezó a sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y al igual que Luna, los dos se enrojecieron pero no se noto debido a las bufandas y gorros que tenían puestos.

Ustedes vayan yendo hacia "Las Tres Escobas", que yo tengo que hacer una cosita y voy para allá – Harry se dio cuenta de que esa cosita tenía que ver con Cedric.

Harry y Luna empezaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade. Harry notó que Luna estaba temblando y le ofreció su campera.

¿Querés que te preste mi campera?

No gracias, no estoy temblando por eso.

¿Y por qué entonces?

Sé que Ginny fue a buscar a Cedric para que tenga una cita conmigo.

¿Cómo te enteraste? – se sorprendió Harry.

La he visto hablando con él recientemente, y siempre me pregunta si me parece bonito y todo eso. Además esta parece la perfecta ocasión para que nos junte.

¿y... te parece lindo? – Harry no entendía por qué se interesaba tanto en ella.

Bueno, es muy guapo, pero lo de afuera no es lo que importa – Luna seguía temblando pero no por Cedric como ella había dicho, sino porque estaba al lado de la persona que más quería, pero eso no se lo podía decir.

Si, tenes razón.

Aparte, no se por qué alguien puede gustar de mi – Luna se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando como si nada.

No digas eso, si vos sos una chica muy bonita y muy interesante – Harry se avergonzó al decir eso.

Gracias Harry, eres muy amable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estás muy callada.

_Espero que no sea por ese idiota de Malfoy _– pensó Ron enfureciéndose.

Lo siento Ron, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- le contestó Hermione.

_Entonces si debe estar pensando en él._

Mejor te dejo sola.

¿Qué hice esta vez? – preguntó Hermione atónita por lo que le acababa de decir Ron.

Muchas cosas.

A ver ¿como qué?.

Pues para empezar... – Ron no sabía si decirle o no lo que pensaba.

Dale decimelo- insistió Hermione.

Esta bien, vos quisiste- hizo una pausa- se nota que no podes dejar de pensar en ese mortífago tonto.

¿Quién¿Malfoy, por favor- dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que Ron tenía razón- y no le digas mortífago.

Oh! Lo siento- dijo Ron sarcásticamente- no se por qué me preocupo por vos.

La verdad que yo tampoco

Bueno, andate.

Si, me voy – Hermione estaba furiosa, no le gustaba pelearse con él, pero lo hacían muy seguido.- y vuelve a hablarme cuando hayas recuperado tu cerebro.

Ah si, eso no pasará nunca- Ron ni sabía lo que decía.

Grr.. sos un idiota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí vienen- dijo Harry señalando a Ginny y a Cedric que estaban por entrar a "Las Tres Escobas" .

Hola chicos, miren a quien me encontré- dijo Ginny sentando a Cedric al lado de Luna.

Hola Cedric- dijo Luna nerviosa.

Hola n.n

Harry no podía soportar que Cedric estuviera tan cerca de Luna y menos que ella se pusiera nerviosa con la presencia de aquél.

Después de media hora solo se oían las incoherencias que siempre dice Luna, pero a pesar de eso Cedric no le sacaba los ojos de encima y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía.

_Maldito, ya vas a ver, no voy a dejar que toques a Luna,... que estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loco... mi novia es Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, mi novia es Luna, no! Digo Ginny, aaaa no puedo sacármela de la cabeza._

Hola! Como están?- de la nada apareció Cho Chang.

Hola.. ¿qué haces por acá?- dijo Ginny.

Nada, los vi y quise venir a saludarlos – Harry sabía que no vino solo a eso, ella y Cedric habían terminado hace unas semanas y seguro que quería ver con quien estaba él.

Miren nada más, ahora sales con Lunática Lovegood- le dijo Cho riéndose a Cedric.

Será mejor que te vayas- Cedric la fulminó con la mirada pero ella siguió insistiendo.

Me voy cuando me digas si sales o no con esa tonta.

Para mi la tonta eres tú – saltó Ginny.

No te metas Ginny.

Entonces ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Ginny no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo Luna.

Cedric se levantó y se dirigió hacia Cho.

Deja de molestar Cho, y vete de una vez.

No entiendo que es lo que le ves a esa loca, siempre esta diciendo estupideces y encima se las cree.

Ahora si te voy a matar – Cedric tuvo que agarrar a Ginny para que no la golpeara.

Harry vio como a Luna se le caían unas lagrimas. No sabía que hacer, si discutir con Cho o calmar a Luna, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse Luna se levantó y salió llorando hacia afuera.

Mira lo que hiciste – Cedric se fue tras ella.

No se como pueden estar con ella.

Cállate!- reaccionó Harry – solo la insultas porque estas celosa de que ella esté con tu ex novio.

Cho se quedo sin habla, y sin darle importancia Ginny y Harry salieron en busca de Luna. Dieron la vuelta y vieron a Luna empapada de llanto y a Cedric que la abrazaba. A Harry le dieron unas ganas terribles de golpearlo.

Será mejor que los dejemos solos – le dijo Ginny.

_No quiero_ – eso fue lo último que pensó Harry al alejarse con Ginny de ese lugar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gracias Arely x la review, espero q este cap te guste y les guste a todos

Riku Lovegood


	4. Llegó la navidad!

Amores Cruzados

Capítulo 4: Llegó la navidad!

Llegó el 24 de diciembre, y Hermione y Draco tienen que quedarse con Snape cumpliendo sus castigos mientras que todos se divierten en la fiesta de navidad; encima las cosas no iban muy bien, Ron y Hermione seguían enojados por la discusión en Hogsmeade y casi ni se hablaban, y como siempre el pobre de Harry quedaba en el medio, aunque él tenía sus propios problemas para resolver.

_Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo el castigo, yo puedo aguantarlo y además va a estar él_ – pensó Hermione que estaba charlando con Ginny, más bien era Ginny la que hablaba y Hermione miraba al hermoso rubio muy divertido con sus amigos.

_Es hermoso, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, me encanta_ – últimamente, Hermione se desconcentraba por nada, ya le llamaron varias veces la atención en clase, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que en ese momento la hacía feliz era ver a Malfoy, sin importarle si este ni se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Che Hermione! Hermione¿me escuchas? – Ginny la empujo para que reaccionara.

Ehhh ¿qué haces? – Hermione salió del trance y vio la cara de Ginny.

¿Escuchaste algo de lo que estaba hablando?.

Em...- Hermione se había olvidado por completo de Ginny.

¿Qué te esta pasando? Estas como en la luna.

Lo siento, tenés razón, ahora si te voy a escuchar,

Ok, estaba hablando de Harry – Ginny suspiró y siguió hablando – estos días se ha estado comportando muy extraño, y también yo...

Tu qué Ginny? – preguntó Hermione que se había olvidado por unos minutos de Malfoy.

Bueno, creo que ya no sé si siento lo mismo que antes por él, estamos un poco distanciados – le confesó Ginny.

Desde cuando?

Desde que tuvimos la cita con Luna y Cedric.

Oh, pero siempre que los veo parecen tan unidos – suspiró Hermione imaginándose de novia con Malfoy.

Lo de afuera y lo de adentro son dos mundos diferentes, Hermione.

Si ya se, y que vas a hacer?

Pues veo como va la cosa con él hoy, y si sigue igual... voy a terminar con Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna tengo que hablar con vos.

Qué pasa Cedric?

Desde que salimos en Hogsmeade quiero decirte algo pero no he tenido la oportunidad.

Q...qué? o.o – Luna abrió sus dos grandes ojos sospechando lo que le iba a decir.

Bien, lo que te tengo que decir es que... – Cedric sintió una mano en el hombro.

Hola chicos! Qué hacen?

Hola Ron!- Luna nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

Ok ¬¬, que te tomaste Luna? Pareces muy entusiasmada jeje- bromeó Ron como siempre lo hacía.

Ejem, nos disculpas, estábamos hablando – le dijo Cedric inquietándose.

Si, en un segundo. Quería saber si van a ir a la fiesta de navidad.

Si, ahora te vas?.

Ya ya, no tenes que ponerte así, me voy.

Ron, espera! – gritó Luna antes de que se fuera, para no quedarse a solas con Cedric – ehh, viste a Ginny o a Hermione?.

Ni me nombres a esa – respondió Ron con un tono furioso.

A Hermione? Por qué?.

No quiero hablar de eso.

No será por el chico de Slytherin, Malfoy creo que se llama – Cedric se sumó a la conversación al ver que el chico no se iría más.

Tampoco menciones a ese idiota – cada vez que Ron escuchaba ese nombre sentía una furia terrible, como si se incendiará todo su cuerpo.

Si tanto te molesta, porque no te conseguís a otra y le das un poco de celos.

De qué hablas? Si Hermione no me interesa.

Ah si? Eso no parece.

Mejor me voy – interrumpió Luna sabiendo que esa discusión iba a terminar mal – tengo que estudiar para los MHB.

Si, yo también me voy – dijo Ron con mala cara.

Adiós Luna – la despidió Cedric con una sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier chica- nos vemos en la fiesta.

S.. si.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No puedo creer que esté castigada aquí contigo – murmuró Malfoy.

Cállate Malfoy, no necesito que me lo recuerdes – le contestó Hermione separando por ingredientes las pociones de Snape.

Cállense los dos, o se quedaran una hora más – les grito Snape.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio...

Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras estado en el pasillo ese día no habría pasado nada – le dijo Malfoy.

Creo que te falla el cerebro, no recuerdas que fuiste vos el que me besó – Hermione se ruborizó.

Ni lo menciones, me da asco con solo pensarlo – Malfoy hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar.

Se los advierto por última vez, un ruido más y...

_Knock knock_

Quién es? – preguntó el profesor.

La profesora Trelawney.

Qué pasa?

Dumbledore nos quiere a todos en una reunión urgente.

Esta bien, ya voy.

Eso significa que nos podemos ir – dijo Malfoy esperanzado.

NO, ustedes se quedan acá haciendo lo que les ordené – le contestó Snape con una sonrisa malvada – y por las dudas voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, así que nos vemos pronto jejeje.

Inmediatamente después de que Snape salió, Malfoy saltó de la silla y comenzó a revisar las estanterías..

Qué estas haciendo? – le dice Hermione en voz baja, pensando que el profesor todavía los podía escuchar.

Estoy buscando una cosa, acaso no me vas a dejar?.

Si Snape se entera nos va a matar.

Ahí te equivocas, recuerda que yo soy de Slytherin, así que solo te va a matar a vos jeje.

Jajaja – rió irónicamente la chica – no te creas, si fuera así no te hubiera castigado.

Lo encontré! – gritó Malfoy agarrando una botellita de una de los estantes de arriba de todo.

Qué encontraste? – preguntó Hermione interesada.

Eso no te incumbe, chismosa.

Ah bueno, entonces voy a tener que decírselo a Snape - se rió Hermione.

Maldita seas Granger, toma – Malfoy le pasó la botella.

Una poción para el amor! – Hermione se sorprendió – a quién se la vas a dar?

Malfoy miró al piso y se sonrojo – No es para mí, es para un amigo.

Si te creo y todo.

_ojala te pudiera creer y esa poción no sea para la chica que te gusta _.

Para quién es entonces?.

No te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí.

Esta bien, no me importa - Hermione se hizo la desinteresada.

Gracias.

Hermione quedó atónita al escuchar que esa palabra salía de los labios del rubio – Wow, pensaba que solo me decías insultos.

Además de insultarte, puedo ser amable.

Pues no lo demuestras muy a menudo.

Será porque me irritas siempre.

Y tu a mi, pero no te estoy fastidiando todo el tiempo.

Bueno yo soy así, si te molesta ignórame.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Mmm creo.

Quién es la chica que te gusta?

Eh? De qué hablas?.

Vos lo dijiste cuando te peleaste con Ron.

Aaa, no me acuerdo.

Mentiroso ¬¬.

Y a vos quién te gusta?

Nadie – contestó Hermione tratando de no ponerse roja al mirar a Malfoy.

Y ese Weasley?

No! Para nada, es un tonto.

Más tonto que yo?

Emm no se, están empatados – los dos se rieron como si fueran amigos.

Ves Malfoy, ahora no te estoy irritando.

Me llamo Draco, no me digas Malfoy.

Entonces no me digas Granger, Draco.

Esta bien, Hermione.

_Finalmente escucho tu nombre en tu boca, me hiciste muy feliz._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry agarró un bocado de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, pensando en donde podría estar su novia. Era el único que no se estaba divirtiendo, los demás bailaban alrededor del gran árbol de navidad; lo único que lo satisfacía era que no había visto a Luna con Cedric y esperaba no hacerlo. Por un lado tenía unas ganas terribles de ver a Luna, pero por otro lado, sabía que eso estaba mal y que no le podía hacer eso a Ginny, y menos si es la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Te estas divirtiendo Harry?

_Oh no, justo la persona que quería ver_ – pensó Harry viendo a Cedric acercársele.

Mas o menos , de casualidad no viste a Ginny?

Nop, y tu a Luna?

No, por?

Es que le tengo que decir algo importante.

A Harry se le cayó el vaso que tenía en las manos.

Harry! – le gritó Cedric al ver que no reaccionaba.

Si.. si, mejor recojo esto y me voy al baño.

Dejame ayudarte.

No, esta bien – dijo Harry enfadado como si le echara la culpa por lo del vaso a Cedric.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Al salir vio a Ginny hablando de lo más tranquila con Neville, eso hizo que Harry se enfadara más.

Te estuve esperando como una hora, donde estuviste? – le dijo Harry a Ginny,

Pensé que íbamos a venir juntos, y yo te estuve esperando.

Dije claramente que nos íbamos a encontrar acá.

Em... chicos.. mejor los dejo solos – Neville se fue al salón pero ninguno de los dos escuchó lo que había dicho, estaban tan compenetrados en su pelea que no se percataron de las personas al su alrededor.

Bueno, no importa, ya los dos estamos acá – Ginny bajo el tono de su voz – podemos ir a la fiesta?.

Anda vos, ahora no tengo ganas.

Por qué?

Por nada.

Qué te pasa? Siempre estás así, y nunca me contas lo que sentís – Ginny volvió a elevar la voz.

Te dije que no me pasa nada!

Oigan! Basta de pelear – Ron se les acercó e intentó calmarlos.

Eso deciselo a tu amigo- Ginny dejó de gritar y le dio la espalda a los dos – cuando te calmes Harry, hablaremos.

Los dos vieron como la pelirroja se alejaba de ellos y se unía a la fiesta. Enseguida apareció Luna muy diferente a lo que se veía siempre.

_...Luna .. está hermosa ..._ – pensó Harry.

No pongas esa cara, ya vas a ver que se van a arreglar – le dijo Ron pensando que su gesto se debía a Ginny.

Pero a Harry no le importaba eso, lo que no quería era que Luna se encontrará con Cedric, y que este le robara el corazón.

----------------------------------------------

Riku Lovegood después de un largo tiempo xD


	5. Bajo el muérdago

Gracias Arely, Evegner y Alexa x los reviews , y tenes razón Arely, tardé mucho u,u pero es q comencé el cole y con los estudios se me hizo un quilombo T-T, voy a intentar subirlos rapido n.n... espero q les guste este.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amores Cruzados

Capítulo 5: Bajo el muérdago.

Tss... Luna acompáñame al baño – le susurró Ginny y la agarró del brazo.

Qué te pasa? – preguntó Luna extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Shhh – la calló Ginny mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie escuchando–Me peleé con Harry.

Oh! Pero ya está todo bien, no?

No, y no creo que este.

Luna se quedó boquiabierta, no creía lo que escuchaba, ellos que parecían la pareja perfecta¡¿iban a terminar!

Pero, no entiendo – Luna se alteró – por qué se pelearon?

Por estupideces, igual ya no lo soporto, si no puede hablar conmigo de lo que le pasa, es mejor que nos separemos – Ginny hablaba con mucha tranquilidad, muy segura de su decisión.

Y vas a estar bien?

Claro Luna, no te preocupes por nada – la pelirroja vio la cara de su amiga y no entendía porque Luna lucía peor que ella – además vas a poder seguir siendo amiga de Harry -.

Ah si, claro – Luna parecía asustada, no quería que Ginny y Harry terminaran porque sabía que si lo hacían, ella no podría contenerse frente al chico, y para nada quería salir lastimada ella y menos otras personas.

Vamos Luna, Anímate, Harry no es tu novio.

Luna sintió como si su amiga le hubiera dado un puñetazo si querer – Tenes razón.

Cambiemos de tema,escuche que Cedric te andaba buscando – la codeo Ginny.

Jijiji – se rió nerviosa – mejor me quedo un rato... largo en el baño . .

No seas boba, no te acobardes ahora Luna – Ginny la empujó hacia la fiesta a pesar de que Luna se agarraba de las paredes; parecían madre e hija, luchando para no ir al doctor xD.

Ok ok ya Ginny.

Bien, ahora vamos … ja seguro que viene a pedir perdón ¬¬.

Eh? O.o de qué hablas? – preguntó Luna ante la incoherencia de Ginny.

Mira vos misma – le señaló por detrás suyo.

Harry se acercaba con Ron, estaba muy guapo y a Luna le dio un vuelco en el pecho; pero por alguna razón Harry no podía ver a los ojos a ninguna de las dos chicas.

Muy bien Ginny, hablemos.

Veo que te calmaste, vayamos a ese rincón.

Dale – Harry agarró de la mano a Ginny y vio a Luna – mm h..hola Luna.

Hola Harry n/n.

Vamos! Que no tengo todo el día – lo apuró Ginny.

Luna, rosada y no por el maquillaje, se quedo viendo el espacio vacío en donde

había estado hace unos segundos Harry, y la había saludado tímidamente.

No pasa nada, seguro que ahora están haciendo las paces - dijo Ron.

Luna no contestó, seguía añorando el momento en que Harry la saludó, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Em Luna, tenés ganas de bailar? – le preguntó Ron con vergüenza – juntos, claro jejeje .

Ehhh ... – se quedó pensando Luna.

Que raro, siempre los encuentro juntos jeje – se acercó Cedric a saludarlos – Prestame a Luna un rato q después te la devuelvo, o talvez no – Cedric la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacía un lugar donde no había gente, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

Por fin solos! Ese Ron nunca me deja hablarte – comentó Cedric.

Y de qué querés hablarme? – preguntó Luna aterrada.

Bueno, oh mira, un muérdago – Luna se dio cuenta de que Cedric iba a hacer algo, así que se aparto disimuladamente del muérdago.

Tené cuidado, que tienen nargles.

Aaa, eso no lo sabía – dijo Cedric decepcionado, sin saber de lo que Luna hablaba – sabés que Luna? Siento que te estas escapando de mí.

No, para nada, si vos sos mi amigo jijiji.

No temas Luna, no te voy a comer – intentó tranquilizarla ala ver que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

JAJAJA que gracioso – Gritó Luna apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Ok, no tenes que gritar U.

Lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

Ahora escúchame, lo que te voy a decir es lo que siento, y pensalo bien antes de contestarme – Cedric tomó fuerzas para decirlo de una vez – Luna... me gustas y mucho, y quisiera que fueras mi novia.

_Noooo! Por qué me pasa esto, tengo unas nauseas terribles, no se que decir TT .. no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero... wow no lo entiendo, como es que le gusto? Me siento malll, voy a vomitar .._

Bueno, si queres te dejo un tiempo para pensarlo – dijo Cedric ilusionado de que la

Chica le dijera el si de inmediato.

_No puedo hacerle esto, tengo que decirle la verdad._

No, ya me decidí.

Ah si? - Cedric no sabía que esperar.

Perdóname, pero.. a mi me gusta otro chico – confesó Luna.

No digas más. Disculpa si te moleste – Cedric se fue sin decir más.

Luna se quedó debajo del muérdago, devastada por la actitud de Cedric, y a punto de llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ver Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy – Snape abrió la puerta de su oficina y se dirigió a observar el trabajo que hicieron – Bien, parece que está todo en orden.

Ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó Malfoy.

Si, váyanse y espero no volver a verlos nunca más por los pasillos a esa hora, si no el castigo va a ser mucho peor – amenazó Snape.

Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jajaja como si hubiéramos matado a alguien – bromeó el rubio paseando por el castillo.

Ja si.

Creo que Snape necesita un poco de diversión.

Ja si.

Estas bien Hermione?.

Sip, solo que...

Qué? Decime tranquila.

No nada, solo era algo estúpido en lo que estaba pensando.

No era que siempre pensabas inteligentemente? XD

No siempre, soy una chica como cualquiera.

Ja eso no te creo, vos una chica normal?

Qué queres decir con eso? ¬o¬.

Primero que sos una bruja, así que normal no sos; y segundo que sos la sangre impura más inteligente que conozco.

Sangre impura? ò.ó no era que me ibas a llamar por mi nombre – se enojo Hermione.

Aa si, lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado – Draco se encogió de hombros.

Cuando hablas de mi con tus amigos me llamas así?.

No hablo de vos.

Ah – Hermione siguió caminando sin mirarle la cara para que no notara la tristeza de sus ojos.

Si hablara de vos te insultaría.

Eh?.

Digo antes, como ahora ya no, o sea desde que nos besamos, quiero decir em... – Malfoy no sabía que más hacer para empeorar la situación.

_Dios, que idiota soy, que pensará Hermione de mi, y si se lo cuenta a sus amigos ¡OH! ella va a pensar que soy un tarado u,u._

Ok ok, no quiero saber más – dijo Hermione sonrojada.

Esta bien, querés ir a la fiesta ahora?.

No se, seguro que va a estar Ron y no quiero pelear.

Por qué te vas a pelear?.

Porque estoy con vos.

Y?.

Y él piensa que bueno, ya sabes – Hermione se ruborizó aún más.

Qué tenemos algo?.

Aja.

Que tarado, si yo ya le dije que no me gustas.

Si – otra vez volvió a deprimirse.

Él se lo pierde, vamos así llegamos antes de las doce.

Bueno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como arreglamos esto' – le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Arreglar, creo que no hay nada más que arreglar – le contestó Ginny.

Y qué hacemos?.

No podes pensar por ti mismo?.

Querés terminar? – dijo Harry dudando.

Eso no es lo que vos querés?.

Harry no contestó.

Tu silencio es la respuesta, ya no estamos como antes.

Ya se, pero..

Nada Harry, yo te quiero mucho, sin embargo ya no se si como novio o amigo.

Entonces lo mejor es separarnos.

Muy bien – Ginny lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cachete - vamos a estar bien.

Si – Harry le devolvió el abrazo y luego se fue hacia donde estaba Ron.

Ya están bien? – preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

Em.. mejor te cuento después – Harry no quería arruinarle la fiesta y menos que su amigo se enojara con él por el rompimiento con su hermana menor – y viste a Hermione?.

Tsk.. no, seguro que está con su noviecito idiota – contestó Ron malhumorado.

Ron, no seas así, vas a perder a Hermione.

Perder? De qué estas hablando?.

No te hagas Ron.

Mira! ahí va Cedric – cambio a propósito Ron – parece enojado y triste -.- .

Dónde? - se desesperó Harry.

Ahí, no lo ves?.

Si, qué le habrá pasado?.

No sé, la última vez que lo vi se llevaba a Luna hacia el cuarto que está por allá.

No me digas.

Qué crees que habrán hecho? Jajaja.

Cállate! – a Harry le molestó tanto el comentario que casi golpea a Ron.

Pero que...

Voy a ver que pasó – Harry se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Luna.

Bueno, anda... tsk todos me dejan solos – protesto Ron.

Hola Rony n.n – escuchó la voz de una chica pero no logro verla porque esta repentinamente le tapo los ojos.

Quién sos?.

Adivina – le dijo la voz femenina.

No se, no soy bueno en adivinanzas.

La chica lo dio vuelta. Ron se impactó al ver que era Pansy Parkinson.

Que querés?.

Jeje Ron no seas tontito – Pansy se colgó de los hombros del pelirrojo – solo quiero abrazarte.

Ron se puso rojo, pero igual sabía que Pansy tramaba algo.

En serio qué pretendes de mi? – Ron se apartó de ella.

No querés ir conmigo a un lugar más privado – y lo agarró otra vez pero de la cintura.

Basta! Déjame en paz.

Bue, si te vas a poner así.

Es muy extraño que justo vos vengas y empieces a ser cariñosa conmigo.

Qué decís? Si sos un bombón.

Pues eso ya lo sabía jeje – bromeó Ron – bien, decime la verdad.

Esta bien, viste que tu chica, esa sucia sang.. perdón, Hermione.

Si, qué pasa con ella? ... y no es mi chica - añadió Ron.

Bueno, se nota que está detrás de Draco.

Qué que? Creo que es al revés ¬¬.

No importa eso, lo que si importa es que quiero recuperar a Draco y seguro que vos a Hermione, aunque no lo admitas.

Y qué propones?.

Que les demos un poquito de celos.

Mmm como?.

Bueno – Pansy se acercó más a Ron – les podríamos hacer creer que estamos saliendo.

jaja, no estoy seguro de que se lo crean.

Podríamos intentarlo.

Déjame pensarlo.

Ok, avísame, chau – Pansy se alejó y Ron no pudo evitar ( ni disimular) mirarla.

_Podría resultar, pero no puedo confiar en una de Slytherin, mejor dejo todo como está u,u._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna, estás acá? – Harry entró al cuarto que estaba medio oscuro y divisó a una chica sentada en un rincón.

H..Harry – dijo Luna con la voz entrecortada.

Si, soy yo, estás bien?.

No.

Qué paso? Qué te hizo Cedric?.

Nada – se levantó Luna – el no me hizo nada.

Y por qué lloras?.

Es que él se puso mal por mi culpa – Luna dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó un poco.

Por qué?.

No creo que te interese.

Claro que si, contame – Harry la tomó de la mano, y a ambos se les aceleró el corazón.

Él me dijo que gustaba de mi, y yo lo rechacé.

Harry sintió un gran alivio al saber que Luna no gustaba de Cedric – pero si no te gusta qué podías hacer?.

No es que no me gustara, sino que yo... yo quiero a otro.

Ah – a Harry se le aceleró más el corazón – igual él lo tiene que entender.

Si, bueno, ya lo voy a arreglar. Qué pasó con Ginny?.

Ya no es mi novia.

Oh, lo siento.

No lo sientas, es mejor así.

Los dos seguían tomados de la mano y no pensaban soltarse, entonces, se dieron cuenta que arriba tenían un muérdago.

Ja mira lo que hay – le comentó Harry.

Si, ya lo vi.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y no les importaba nada más, sentían que sus corazones iban a salirse, y estaban rojos como dos tomates. Se fueron juntando cada vez más hasta que sus narices estaban a unos escasos centímetros entre ellas.

Harry.

Qué?

Qué esta pasando?.

No sé, pero igual sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer en este momento.

Cerraron los ojos, y sin decir nada más, sus labios se tocaron.

-----------------------------------------------

Riku Lovegood


	6. Caos y más caos

Amores Cruzados

Capítulo 6: Caos y más caos.

Luna no deseó separarse de Harry, pero no pudo evitarlo, Harry había terminado recientemente con Ginny, y Luna no quería ser una chica más para él.

Lo siento... creo que esto es un error.

Si, puede que tengas razón pero... – Harry se arrimó a Luna para besarla otra vez pero esta lo apartó.

No Harry, en serio te hablo, mejor dejémoslo así.

Pero Luna...

No, adiós – Luna salió sin mirar atrás y se dirigió directamente hacia su cuarto porque ya no tenía ganas de estar en la fiesta.

_Harry no sabes cuanto me importas y que nunca voy a olvidar ese beso tuyo, tal vez me arrepienta de esto pero no puedo hacerlo en este momento... sin embargo me muero por volver con vos ahora TT._

Harry se sentó y se quedó ahí un largo rato pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, el rompimiento con Ginny, el beso con Luna, su rechazo, estaba muy confundido. De repente aparece Cho Chang de la nada, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Hola Harry, qué haces acá tan solito? – le dijo Cho acercándose a él.

No vengas a molestar, hoy no estoy bien.

No te quiero hacer nada malo, solo me preocupas, pareces muy deprimido y no me gusta verte así – Cho se le sentó al lado y empezó a acariciarlo.

A Harry no le importaba nada, estaba hecho un desastre, no podía ni pensar claramente.

No querés ir a otro lugar a hablar más tranquilos? – preguntó Cho.

A donde?.

No se, porque no vamos a tu sala común?.

Em... esta bien – Harry lo dudo pero al fin aceptó, y los dos se retiraron de la fiesta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llegamos, y cinco minutos antes de que sean las doce, dale vamos Hermione.

Hermione se quedo parada en frente de la puerta mirando hacia el suelo.

Que te pasa? – le preguntó Draco.

No quiero, me da miedo, no quiero encontrarme con Ron ;;.

No seas boba, vamos! – Draco la tomó de la mano y todos los miedos de Hermione parecieron desaparecer.

Los dos entraron de la mano como si fueran una feliz pareja, y esto hizo que Ron se pusiera celoso como nunca, pero en vez de ir a pelearse con Hermione ( como siempre -.-U) fue directo al lugar donde estaba Pansy.

Che Pansy – la chica se dio vuelta – acepto tu oferta.

Ron la tomo de la cintura, espero el momento en que Hermione lo mirara y empezó a besarla. La besaba tan apasionadamente que parecían una sola persona.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo frente a todo el mundo sin que les importara nada.

_RON qué estas haciendo, sabía que no debía venir a esta estúpida fiesta._

4...3...2...1... FELIZ NAVIDAD! – todos levantaron sus copas brindando y abrazándose entre ellos mientras salían millones de papelitos del techo, todos parecían felices excepto por Hermione que no le quitaba la mirada a Ron y a Pansy.

Ejem Hermione estas bien? – preguntó tímidamente Draco, que tampoco sabía que hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro Pansy había tramado todo esto para volver con él.

La gryffindor no sabía si sentir tristeza o ira, lo único que quería era largarse de ahí, así que le soltó la mano a Draco y se fue, pero antes de cruzar por la puerta se tropezó con Ginny.

Herm qué paso? – le pregunta la pelirroja abrazándola porque se había largado a llorar.

Tu hermano y mi ex novia eso es lo que pasa – comentó Draco que venía siguiendo a Hermione.

Qué! O.o qué hicieron? – preguntó Ginny sin entender de lo que estaba hablando el rubio.

Mira hacia allá – Draco señaló el lugar en donde seguían Ron y Pansy tan cariñosos.

Oh! RON SOS UN IDIOTA! – gritó Ginny abrazando a Hermione que lloraba desconsoladamente – lo voy a matar ò.ó.

Para! Es mejor que te quedes con Hermione, yo me encargo.

Esta bien pero mañana ese no se salva.

Me imagino, váyanse.

Sip... gracias Malfoy por cuidar a Hermione.

No es nada – Draco se ruborizó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente...

Luna era la primera en levantarse, no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Harry. Se vistió y bajo hacia la sala, pero lo que vio fue peor que cualquier cosa, estaban Harry y Cho abrazados en el sillón durmiendo placidamente.

_Los despierto? Si.. no mejor no, todos los hombres son iguales ò.ó, no me puedo quedar acá, como te odio Cho siempre obtenés lo que querés no? Pues ya vas a ver_ – Luna estaba furiosa.

Aaaa – bostezó Harry, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la figura borrosa de Luna parado delante de él mirándolo fijamente.

Q.qué haces acá Lu... – Harry se puso los anteojos y se dio cuenta que tenía al lado a Cho – Luna no es lo que parece.

Yo no pregunté nada - le dijo Luna con la voz más fría que había puesto en su vida.

Buenos días Harry – Cho se había despertado – y buenos días Lunática.

Lunática tu abuela – le contestó enfadada Luna.

Epa, a mi no me hablas así idiota.

Yo te habló como quiera tarada.

Basta! – Harry las separó antes de que empezaran una pelea.

No me agarres Harry, no tenés derecho – le dijo Luna ahora con una voz más finita.

Pero no pasó nada, solo nos quedamos dormidos.

Y que me tiene que importar.

Si es verdad, a ella que le tiene que importar lo que hacemos nosotros? – interrumpió Cho.

No hicimos nada! – gritó Harry desesperado por aclarar la situación – Luna mírame, no sucedió nada.

Luna lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contenerse, se largo a llorar.

Ah bueno, además de Loca es tonta – dijo Cho.

Será mejor que te vayas Cho.

Bueno, pero acordate que vos dijiste si anoche.

Si no hicimos nada! – insistía Harry.

Como tu digas, adiós! - Cho se fue y quedaron Harry y Luna solos.

Harry intentó abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó.

Deja de hacer eso, déjame en paz – le dijo Luna entre lagrimas.

Luna no quiero lastimarte solo quiero que estés bien.

Tarde Harry – Luna rechazó otra vez el intento de acercamiento de Harry y se fue corriendo hacia el retrato.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, soy un tarado; aunque no se por que se pone así, si ella fue la que me dijo que no anoche, ahhh igual como me pude haber quedado dormido con Cho! O.o._

Buen día Harry – saludó Ron bostezando- qué paso recién? Escuché unos gritos que me despertaron.

Harry se había olvidado que todavía no le contó a su amigo lo del rompimiento con Ginny, ni lo que paso con Luna, y conociendo a Ron es mejor contarle una cosa por vez -.-.

Eh nada, cosa de chicas, no se – mintió Harry.

Ah! No sabes lo que paso a noche...

Ronald Weasley!.

Ups.

Como te atreves a estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste ayer? – Ginny bajaba por las escaleras con la cara roja del enfado que tenía con su hermano.

Qué es lo que paso? – Harry tenía miedo de interrumpir.

No te dijo?- exclamó Ginny con tono burlón – él y Pansy estuvieron "muy juntos" toda la fiesta y Hermione los vio.

Harry no pudo aguantar la risa – jajajaja Ron jaja con Pan ja Pansy, no lo creo, es en serio?.

Si – contestó Ginny a la que no le causaba ninguna risa.

Harry se puso serio – Ron, de verdad? Como puedes con una slytherin?.

Yo? Y Hermione qué? – reprochó Ron.

Ella no sale con Malfoy – respondió Ginny.

Pues no parece ¬¬.

Ya sos grandecito para darte cuenta de las cosas, pareces un bebe como actuas.

Cállate Ginny, me tenes harto, que me decís vos que saltabas de novio en novio, eso no parece muy maduro que digamos, por suerte ahora estas con Harry.

Eh? Harry no te contó? Ustedes no hablan o que?.

Qué cosa?.

Bueno Ron, Ginny y yo – Harry no sabía como decírselo.

_Decilo de una vez qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Que me golpee, que no me hable nunca jamás? TT._

Ya no somos novios – lo largó Harry.

En ese momento baja Hermione que al ver la cara de Ron se pone pálida y sube otra vez al cuarto.

Voy a ver a Hermione, y Ron no te molestes con Harry que fui yo la que decidió terminar.

La voy a matar – murmuró Ron cuando Ginny subía por las escaleras – mejor vistámonos y seguimos después, que hay muchas cosas que quiero saber y seguro que vos también.

Si – Harry se alivio de que no se enojara con él, aunque tampoco quería que se peleara con Ginny, pero eso ya lo vería más tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric!

Uf, qué queres Cho?.

Solo venía a hacerte una pregunta.

Cuál? – preguntó Cedric sin importarle lo que la chica iba a decir.

Tu y Luna... están saliendo?.

Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?.

Mmm diría que por tu cara no paso nada.

Cedric no habló, no quería recordar ese momento.

No vas decir nada o.o? ah bueno entonces no te interesa saber quien es el chico que le gusta a Luna.

La cara de Cedric paso de tristeza a ansiedad – Decime quién es? No será ese Ron o como se llame?.

Nop, no es él.

Y quién es?.

Pues el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Qué? Ja me estas jodiendo.

Nop, para nada.

No te creo.

No me creas, pero te digo que si no gustara de él, no se hubiera puesto tan mal cuando me vio abrazada a Harry.

Qué tan mal?.

Se puso a llorar como una nena de tres años - se rió Cho.

Entonces si es verdad.

Aja.

Y por qué me lo contas?.

Es que me tenes muy preocupado, esa chica te hace mal y es mejor que la olvides.

Bueno, gracias – dijo Cedric aún sospechando de Cho.

De nada , oh! allá está ella, sola como siempre – añadió Cho que sonreía maliciosamente – puedes ir a preguntarle, ve!.

Cho empujó a Cedric hacia el patio y éste casi se cae por las escaleras. Luna estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un artículo de la revista de su padre; parecía en su propio mundo, después de tantos problemas lo único que la tranquilizaba era dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada que le causara pena.

Luna sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia su costado y se dio cuenta que Cedric se le estaba aproximando, de inmediato se puso histérica, no pensaba que le iría a hablar después de lo que paso anoche.

_Y si todavía insiste en que sea su novia, o tal vez solo quiere pedirme ayuda en algo, si como no, justamente a mi me iba a pedir algo? Qué hago, tranquilízate Luna, todo va a salir bien jiji._

Hola Luna – la saludó Cedric – me puedo sentar?.

Claro, es un espacio libre no? Jijiji – Luna seguía hojeando su revista para no verlo a él.

Quería hacerte una pregunta, pero no te preocupes, no tiene que ver con lo de anoche...o no tanto.

Ja-ja hacemela – Luna se adentró más en su revista, ya le empezaban a marear todas esas letras chiquitas.

Cedric agarró la revista y se la sacó de las manos – No me tengas miedo.

Si – Luna no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo, y al instante se puso roja de lo nerviosa que estaba.

El chico que te gusta es... Harry Potter? – preguntó Cedric sin dar vueltas.

_Aaahhh! Como lo sabe? Que le contesto? Quién se lo dijo? TToTT seguro que fue Cho Chang ò.ó la odio._

No jijiji – Luna estaba segura que si se lo decía todo el mundo se iba a enterar.

Por la forma en que me lo decís no se si me estarás mintiendo.

Como quieras.

No te enojes, sabes que podes confiar en mi.

Si si, entonces no hablemos del tema – Luna ya se había puesto mal de solo pensar en Harry y ni hablar del altercado de la mañana.

Ok – Cedric aceptó no hacerle más preguntas y se quedo callado sentado junto a Luna mientras ella "supuestamente" leía su revista.

_Por qué se quedó acá? Me pones muy nerviosa o , hasta cuando debo fingir que leo para que se vaya, me da mucha vergüenza estar con él.._

Hola chicos! n.n – saludó Ginny.

_Gracias Ginny, me salvaste! -._

Hola!- dijo Luna que por fin dejo a un lado la revista.

Ah claro a ella si le hablas ¬¬ - dijo Cedric con ironía.

Eh bue es que..

Jajaja estaba bromeando Luna – Cedric inesperadamente la abraza - me tengo que ir, chau chicas.

Chau! – lo despidió Ginny – epa Luna, lo tenes a tus pies jajaja.

Nuuuu, no digas eso TT-TT.

Pero si no es nada malo, y decime ¬o¬ pasó algo anoche? – preguntó ansiosa por saber.

Nooo – gritó Luna como si la estuvieran golpeando.

Esta bien je, no tenes que gritar U.

Si-si, lo siento - se avergonzó Luna y pensó lo estúpida que debió parecer.

Disculpen – un chico de slytherin que parecía de primero se les acercó.

Que querés? – le habló Ginny dulcemente.

Tengo algo para ustedes.

Para nosotras? – preguntó Luna un poco desconcertada.

Si, me dieron esto para ustedes – el chico les dejó una caja con chocolates y salió a toda prisa como si las chicas fueran monstruos terribles.

Que extraño – dijo Ginny que estaba a punto de abrir la caja.

No, mira si están envenenados o algo peor – se alarmó Luna.

Ay Luna, quién nos querría envenenar, seguro que es un regalo de Cedric para vos n.n.

Pero si recién se fue.

No se, entonces un admirador secreto - sonrió Ginny emocionada – toma proba uno.

Luna agarró uno de los bombones, y después de unos minutos de inspeccionarlo se lo comió.

Están ricos?.

Sip, muy ricos – contestó Luna disfrutando del chocolate.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ginny se comiera el suyo, Luna se paralizó, tenía los ojos perdidos como si estuviera, literalmente, en la luna.

Lu-Luna qué te pasa? – Ginny le tocó el brazo, pero la chica no reacciono.

Luna! Luna! –siguió insistiendo Ginny, agarrandola más fuerte del brazo.

Espontáneamente Luna sale del trance.

Me asustaste, estás bien?.

Tengo que irme – dijo Luna desesperada.

Qué? Adonde? – se extrañó Ginny, aunque Luna siempre fue un poco rara, nunca la había visto de esta manera.

Tengo que ir a verlo.

A quién?.

A mi amor.

Tu qué? O.o

A la persona que amo, a Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------

Holas! como cuatro meses después vuelvo a aparecer x acá xDD U... la escuela no tiene fin u,u x suerte solo me quedan dos meses y voy a poder hacer más cosas nn

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias! x los reviews, si alguien tiene alguna duda o critica (no sean muy duros jaja -.-) envienme un mensaje o escribanme a mi mail y gracias x su apoyo xq si no lo tuviera no seguiria con este fic TT-TT xDDD

Riku Lovegood


	7. Poción de Amor

Amores Cruzados

Capitulo 7: Poción de amor

Pero qué?? Jajaja Luna, muy buena broma – exclamó Ginny – es una broma, no? O.O

Luna ni la escuchó, siguió caminando desesperada por encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Luna no vayas tan rápido – dijo Ginny tratando de seguirle el paso, pero Luna iba a mil por hora, estaba como loca.

De repente sale un chico de una de las aulas.

Cuidado! Te vas a chocar con... – intentó advertirle Ginny un poco tarde - ... Harry, ups.

Aaa! Luna – se sonrojó – e-estas bien?.

Correte – la chica lo empujó a un lado y siguió su camino sin importarle Harry.

Harry quedó desconcertado, sabía que estaba enojada con él, pero esa actitud lo hirió.

Perdónala Harry, hoy esta extraña – le comentó Ginny – ay Luna esperame!!.

_Correte, correte, correte_, las palabras de Luna todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Harry.

_Parece que ya no le importo... bueno mejor para ella... pero... yo._

Harry – este se dio vuelta.

Qué cara eh! – dijo Cedric – estas deprimido?

Eh? No, no – contestó Harry.

Será por Luna?.

Qué? De donde sacaste eso??.

Jaja tranquilízate solo estaba bromeando – sonrió Cedric, aunque con su respuesta había aclarado todas sus dudas.

Si bueno, tengo que hacer tarea así q me voy – comentó Harry.

Sisi, anda.

Ok, adios.

Chau Harry, y si ves a Luna decile que la voy a estar esperando el tiempo que sea necesario – Cedric lo despidió y siguió su camino dejando a Harry sin respuesta.

Luna – suspiro Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaja si que tontos jaja – se escucharon unas risas entrando al cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Viste lo que hizo Ron?.. oh Hermione qué haces acá todavía? – exclamó Parvati Patil que estaba con Lavender Brown.

Em no me siento bien – respondió Hermione.

No pareces enferma – le dijo Lavender – por qué no salís y disfrutas de que hoy no hay clases .

Si ahora voy – dijo Hermione sin demostrar emoción en su voz.

Parvati y Lavender la vieron arreglarse y ordenar su cama como si fuera un zombi.

En serio estas bien? – preguntó Lavender.

Si si – contestó Hermione con las mismas ganas de antes.

No estarás así por lo que hizo Ron? – Parvati le dio un codazo a Lavender por haberle preguntado eso.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, luego de un rato siguió haciendo sus cosas.

Chicas me voy afuera, nos vemos – Hermione evadió la pregunta de Lavender y se retiró del cuarto.

Tonta – le gritó Parvati a Lavender – como vas a preguntarle una cosa así?.

Y qué tiene?, ni siquiera respondió, no le debe importar.

A mi me pareció lo contrario.

En serio?.

Es que no te das cuenta porque todavía estas interesada en Ron.

Mmm pero él no esta interesado en mi asi que no hables mas de ese tema.

Esta bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna! Luna! – gritó Ginny una vez más.

Necesito ver a Draco – las dos se pararon en frente de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

No puedes entrar ahí – le advirtió Ginny.

Luna se quedo pensando, mientras caminaba de una lado a otro. A los cinco minutos se paro decidida, y Ginny se atemorizó pensando que iba a derribar la puerta, pero al contrario, se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar como una niña que le sacaron su juguete.

Quiero v-ver a Dra-Draco Malfooooyyy!!! – gritaba Luna.

Ginny no sabía que hacer para callarla – Luna no grites más, ya..ya va a venir Malfoy.

Siii? – preguntó ilusionada.

Si, porque no vamos a buscarlo por ahí – Ginny intento persuadirla y así llevarla a la enfermería.

En ese momento aparecen Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle.

Eh? Qué están haciendo acá? – preguntó sorprendido Goyle.

Y tu Lunática que haces en el suelo? – gruño Crabbe.

Malfoy se quedó mirando a las dos chicas, y sospechó que había salido algo mal.

Draco 0.0 - gritó Luna y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

Ouch! Aléjate de mi! – le gritó Malfoy.

Luna se le quedo mirando y se dio cuenta que tenía un ojo morado – oh qué te paso? Te peleaste?.

Ginny también se percató del golpe del chico y se acerco para verlo mejor.

Váyanse! No me paso nada! – Malfoy empujó a Luna, pero esta siguió buscándolo.

Lunática déjalo en paz – la amenazó Crabbe.

Hey no la trates así – le reprochó Ginny – no ves que está así por culpa de una poción... y seguro que es de amor.

Una poción de amor? – susurró Malfoy – Crabbe, Goyle, no se preocupen que ahora vuelvo.

Adonde vas? – los dos se miraron desconcertados.

La voy a llevar a la enfermería.

Yo te acompaño – dijo Ginny.

Pero yo no quiero ir T.T – reprochó Luna.

Tranquila – Malfoy la agarró de la mano – no te va a pasar nada malo.

Luna se sonrojó y lo siguió sonriente.

Qué extraño Malfoy que te comportes así? – dijo Ginny.

Así como? – se ruborizó.

Pues.. bueno je – se rió Ginny.

Emm es que...

No te preocupes no tenes que darme explicaciones – lo interrumpió Ginny – parece que Hermione te cambió n.n

No! Para nada – gritó Malfoy.

Ginny!... Malfoy?...Luna? – se sorprendió Harry al verlos a los tres juntos, y más a Luna tomada de la mano de Malfoy.

No es lo que parece – exclamó Malfoy.

Por qué paramos Draco? – preguntó Luna abrazándolo del brazo como una novia.

P-por qué Luna te está abrazando? – preguntó Harry, reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos.

_Acaso Luna, me cambiaste por él, o nunca me quisiste, por qué? Porqué no puedo hacer nada para arrebatarte de sus brazos? Aaa que estoy diciendo, esta Ginny, no puedo... Luna._

Harry miro a los ojos a Ginny y esta le devolvió la mirada.

Le dieron una poción de amor – se apresuro a decir Malfoy.

Quién fue?.

No se, un niño de primero nos dio unos chocolates y...

Se los comieron??.

Y sino no creo que Luna este así, no? – se enojo Ginny.

Oigan! No ven que si no hacemos algo Luna va a seguir así – los paró Malfoy.

Si es verdad – dijo Ginny – ven Luna.

No, déjame con Draco.

Déjala... hasta que tenga la poción no te va a hacer caso – dijo Harry sintiendo un dolor en el pecho cada vez que volteaba a ver a Luna y Malfoy.

Aquí llegamos – se pararon los cuatro.

Ven Luna, ahora ya vas a estar mejor – le dijo Ginny.

Noooo! Yo quiero estar con Draco – gritó Luna.

Harry no lo soportó más – Cállate! No ves que en realidad no estas enamorada de él – se desahogo.

Y de quien si no? – Luna lo miró con una mirada fría y oscuro como si no fuera ella.

Entremos – le dijo Malfoy.

Siii!.

Ginny agarró del brazo a Harry antes de que entrara – por qué la trataste así?.

Que queres, me irrita que la este ayudando Malfoy – gruñó Harry, pero esa no era la única razón.

Entonces no la maltrates a ella, y para tu información Malfoy se comportó muy bien.

Como sea, me voy.

Bien andate, a veces te pareces a mi hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que ya fue suficiente.

Tan rápido? Que cobarde – sonrió Pansy.

No soy cobarde, pero viste como se puso Hermione – comentó Ron.

Y qué? Seguro que Malfoy va y la consuela, como ayer que te fue a buscar y lo golpeaste.

Emm bueno, no fue mi intención.

Si como no, y cuidado con lastimarlo.

El se lo merece.

No, Hermione se lo merece, bueno mejor dejamos de discutir.

Esta bien, pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

No, hicimos un trato y lo tenes que cumplir – gruñó Pansy.

Pero...

Shh, ahí viene esa sangre sucia, me voy – Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el comedor.

Ron le hace señales a Hermione, pero ella no le hace caso.

Oye! Hermione!! – le grito y la agarro de la mano.

Ella sin dudarlo se da vuelta y le da un cachetazo.

He-hermione – Ron se tocó la cara.

Maldita sea, porque arruino todo siempre – Harry se detuvo al ver a sus dos amigos en el medio del pasillo.

Están bien? – preguntó Harry.

Si – contestó Ron mirando a Hermione que observaba el suelo.

Bueno – Harry pensó que otra vez se pelearon, y seguro por lo de anoche.

Vos estas bien Harry? – le preguntó Ron.

Si, acabo de venir de la enfermería.

Por? Te paso algo?.

No, es que a Luna le dieron una poción... para el amor.

Qué?- se sorprendió Ron – y de quien se enamoró?.

De Malfoy.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, y le vino a la mente cuando Draco robó el frasco con esa poción de la oficina de Snape.

_Ella es quien te gusta?_

De Malfoy? Jajaja el le dio la poción?- exclamó Ron.

No, no creo que la llevara a la enfermería si fuera así.

_Entonces no se la diste?, o tal vez te equivocaste, pero para quien era?_

Podemos ir a ver? – preguntó entusiasmado Ron.

No creo que te dejen, esta tu hermana – contestó Harry.

Uf entonces mejor no voy.

Yo si voy – dijo Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ustedes dos quédense ahí, que ahora la atiendo – les dijo la enfermera a Ginny y a Draco señalando dos asientos.

Gracias Malfoy por acompañarnos – dijo Ginny.

No es nada.

Te duele?.

Que cosa?.

El golpe que te dieron – Ginny lo miró fijo y él corrió la cara, pero igual Ginny se dio cuenta que se puso rojo.

Emm ese fue tu hermano.

Ron?!.

Si, ayer cuando ustedes se fueron, fui a hablar con él y nos peleamos.

Ya va a ver, ese chico no se que le pasa últimamente.

Yo le insinué que me golpeara.

Igual, no debería dejarse llevar.

Permiso – dijo Hermione al entrar.

Hermione qué haces aquí? – exclamó Ginny.

Me enteré lo de Luna y quise ver como estaba.

Y vos estás bien? – Ginny se levantó para abrazarla.

Nose – contesto Hermione desanimada.

Mejor las dejo solas – dijo Malfoy.

Hermione lo vio, todavía preguntándose que habrá hecho con la poción – qué te paso en el ojo?.

Ron me golpeó.

Ah.

Si, bueno, espero que Luna se recupere – Malfoy salió de ese lugar y se dirigió de vuelta a su sala común.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ...

Aay me duele la cabeza ;O; - protestó Luna tirada en la cama.

Ya se te va a pasar – la tranquilizó Ginny – pero ahora hay que ir a clases, asi que cambiate y te espero abajo.

Ok T.T – dijo Luna – pero decime si hice algo malo ayer.

No recuerdas nada?.

Mas o menos.

Bueno, no hiciste nada, solo que te pusiste cariñosa con Malfoy jeje.

Me mueroo uou.

No te preocupes, fue culpa de la poción.

Ok T.T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asi que golpeaste a Malfoy?

Si jaja.

Por que? Je

El me dijo que lo hiciera, además es un tarado.

Y por Hermione también – añadió Harry.

Para nada.

Como digas jaja, no quiero volver a discutir por esto.

Mas te vale jaja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry la vio sentada estudiando y no quiso molestarla pero tenía que saber si sus palabras eran ciertas o no.

Luna – le dijo.

Harry, q-que pasa? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Estas mejor?.

Si gracias por preocuparte.

Recordas algo?.

No mucho.

Ah bueno, te dejo seguir estudiando.

Pero...si te dije algo malo perdoname, no me gusta herir a las personas y menos a vos.

Seguis enojada por lo de Cho?.

Nose, pero lo que hagas no me incumbe.

Si te incumbe, porque Luna... tu me gustas y mucho – confesó Harry.

A Luna le empezó a latir muy fuerte el corazón, quería ir a abrazarlo pero no podía, no debía.

Te dejo estudiar, nos vemos!.

_Luna... qué es lo que sientes?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Draco, tenemos que hablar – dijo Hermione.

Ok, pero de qué? – preguntó Malfoy, que en el fondo sabía bien de lo que quería hablar – mira que ya tengo que estar en clases.

Solo es un minuto.

Bueno, decime.

Te gusta Luna?.

No jaja para nada.

Te creo.

Eso es todo?.

No, si Luna no te gusta, para quien era la poción??. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hi!!! aca volvi jajaja después de un largo tiempo u,u, como ya termine la escuela ahora tengo mas tiempo y voy a subir los cap más seguido n.n, espero q este les haya gustado y gracias x todos los reviews!!!! Riku Lovegood


	8. Decisiones

**Amores Cruzados**

Capitulo 8 : Decisiones

La almohada se llenaba cada vez más de lagrimas, no cesaban, era algo que ella no controlaba, su llanto, sus sentimientos. Se arrepintió de haberlo confrontado hace unos días, no tenía porque meterse, pero igual lo hizo y ahora tiene que enfrentar la verdad.

**_Flash back_**

Eso es todo? – dijo tranquilizado Malfoy.

No, si Luna no te gusta, para quién era la poción?? – le preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

Qué poción? – contestó Malfoy haciéndose el desentendido.

Vamos Draco, no te hagas el tonto.

Malfoy sintió que no había vuelta atrás, si no se lo decía, Hermione lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Sabes Hermione, vos sos lo más cercano a una amiga - comentó el rubio – ojo no estoy diciendo que lo seas, yo amigo de una sangre impura? jajajajaja.

Qué queres conseguir diciéndome esto? – preguntó Hermione que se contenía las ganas de gritarle por haber dicho eso.

Bueno – dijo Malfoy viendo que el comentario anterior no le agrado mucho a la chica – lo que digo es que en estos días como que nos acercamos, tu me ayudaste, yo te ayude, y por eso voy a ser sincero con vos.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo realmente sin saber que decir.

Pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a decir a nadie – agregó el rubio.

Em ... nose – dudó Hermione.

Por favor Hermione – le suplicó Malfoy, y ella no se pudo resistir, siempre añoraba que el dijera su nombre, y cuando lo hace no le puede decir que no a lo que pide.

Esta bien, lo prometo.

Si, tenes razón la poción era mía, pero no era para Luna, era para...

**_Fin del Flash back_**

No entiendo, todavía no lo entiendo – repetía Hermione una y otra vez.

-------------------------------

Quiero aprender a volar! – saltó Luna.

Qué? Jajaja – se rió Ginny.

No te rías, es en serio, necesito aprender a volar con la escoba.

Necesitas?

Si, mira si un día se incendia Hogwarts y solo podemos salir volando – advirtió Luna que parecía hablar muy en serio.

Jajaja qué imaginación Luna – se río Ginny aún más – creo que la poción si te hizo mal.

Mmm no creo – dijo Luna sin entender la broma de Ginny.

Por qué no le pides a Harry que te enseñe? Yo lo haría pero hay q seguir estudiando para los MHb.

Luna miró a un costado.

No lo malinterpretes, él no quiso tratarte así cuando estabas bajo los efectos de la poción, solo que no le agrada Malfoy.

Si, lo entiendo – Luna sonrió.

Solo pregúntale .

Luna no quería cruzarse con Harry, sabía que si lo hacía iba a ser inevitable hablar sobre lo que él le dijo el otro día. Se sentía avergonzada, pero también feliz, nunca le gustó alguien tanto como Harry, desde el primer momento que lo vio sabía que tenía algo especial y no por el hecho de ser el niño que sobrevivió, sino era algo que la hacía a ella sentirse bien, segura. Por otro lado tenía tanto miedo, qué pensarían todos? Qué pensaría Ginny? estaba confundida.

Besos Luna, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Ginny.

Después de tardar una hora haciendo la tarea de Pociones, Luna salió a caminar por los pasillos, para poder despejarse.

Un chico pasó corriendo por al lado de Luna, y casi la tira al piso. Ella se da vuelta para decirle algo y de repente paf!

Jajaja – Luna levantó la cabeza, un poco aturdida por el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo; y vio a un chico de pelo castaño que no paraba de reírse.

Que tonta jaja, sos Lunática Lovegood, no?

Luna no le contestó, y empezó a buscar sus libros que estaban tirados por todo el pasillo.

Por qué no me contestas? – el chico agarró uno de los libros de Luna y lo hojeo.

Devolvémelo – dijo Luna.

No se Lunática, es más divertido si lo convierto en otra cosa o lo hago desaparecer – dijo el castaño sacando su varita.

No te atrevas idiota – lo amenazó Cedric.

Demian vamonos! – le dijo el otro chico al castaño, y los dos salieron corriendo como unos cobardes.

Que inmaduros, estas bien? – Cedric le dio la mano para que se levantara.

G-gracias – dijo tímidamente Luna.

_Perfecto, no quería encontrarme con Harry, y ahora me encuentro con Cedric 0 ._

No es nada, si alguien te molesta siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte – le sonrió Cedric; cualquier chica que estuviera en su lugar, se hubiera desmayado, pero ella no.

Okok jiji.

Cedric la agarró de la mano y se arrimó a ella.

Qué hacés? – Luna se puso colorada, estaba temblando.

_Qué hago? No puedo moverme, quiero salir corriendo pero no puedo, nunca me perdonaría si pasar algo con Cedric._

Dije que te iba a esperar pero solo necesito un beso tuyo para saber que vale la pena la espera – dijo Cedric acercándose a los labios de Luna.

_Noo! Dejame, no puedo hablar T.T, por que me congelo cuando me pasa esto... Harry... no puedo hacer esto_

Luna le dio un puntapié y se separó de él – Como te atreves?

Pero Cedric la agarró otra vez y justo cuando estaba por darle un beso, siente una mano en la espalda. Se da vuelta y ve a Harry furioso.

Te dijo que no – gruño Harry, y en ese momento sintió unas ganas terribles de darle una piña, pero se tuvo que contener porque justo pasaba la profesora McGonagall.

Oh Cedric que suerte que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas de la clase.

Claro profesora – Cedric disimuló que no pasaba nada y se fue junto a la profesora.

No te hizo nada, no? – le preguntó Harry preocupado a Luna.

No – y sin nada más que decir Luna se tiro a los brazos de Harry; éste sorprendido, sin dudarlo la abrazó fuerte.

Gracias – le dijo Luna y se desprendió de Harry.

De nada – dijo Harry - sabes que siempre que escuche tu voz voy a ir a buscarte n.n

Luna sonrió y por primera vez no evadió la mirada de Harry.

Quiero tener una cita con vos non.

* * *

Hi!! volvi!! jeje lo sienot x tardar, no xq no tuviera tiempo sino x falata de imaginacion xD, y encima mi impresora no andaba (xq siempre los imprimo para ver los errores xD), pero ahora ya esta n.n je. Asi q espero q les guste D, y la semana q viene ya pongo el 9 xq solo me falta pasarlo a la compu n.n

Gracias x los reviews!!

Riku Lovegood


	9. Solo tu y yo

**Amores Cruzados**

Capítulo 9: Sólo tú y yo.

Pasó un mes y algunas semanas desde que Luna le pidió a Harry una cita, la cual fue postergada hasta que Luna volviera de su casa, cosa que tuvo que hacer para ayudar a su padre con el trabajo, ya que muchos de sus empleados renunciaron.

Ginny salió corriendo y se abalanzó a los brazos de Luna.

Waaa tanto tiempo Luna – dijo Ginny – ya extrañaba las locuras que decías n.n

Jejeje yo también – Luna tomo lo de Ginny como un cumplido – y como están todos?.

Mmm Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte.

Como qué? – preguntó Luna pensando que podría haber pasado en el mes que estuvo ausente.

Bueno...

Ya volviste Luna – apareció un chico rubio y pálido, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

M-Malfoy, qué sorpresa verte acá – comentó Luna.

Jeje, veo que todavía no le contaste nada – Draco miró a Ginny y esta se puso nerviosa.

Qué cosa me tiene que contar? – preguntó Luna que no entendía nada.

Draco se le acercó a Ginny y la agarró de la cintura, la pelirroja se sonrojó y nerviosa miró a su amiga, pero Draco se le adelantó.

Estamos saliendo – dijo Draco entusiasmado.

Qué?! Vos y... vos?! – no podía articular palabras debido a la gran sorpresa que le dio su amiga.

Sip – asintió Ginny sonriendo – dos semanas después de que te fueras empezamos a salir .

Por la cara que puso Luna, Malfoy presintió que debía dejarlas solas para que hablaran mejor.

Me voy yendo, voy a llegar tarde a la clase de Snape, nos vemos mas tarde amor – Draco besó a Ginny y se fue hacia las aulas.

Luna quedó estupefacta, tardó unos minutos en procesar todo lo que había oído y visto.

Ay Luna no te sorprendas tanto – exclamó Ginny.

Pero, pero como pasó?.

Bueno desde que sufriste lo de la poción, estuve hablando más con Malfoy, digo Draco, jeje todavía no me acostumbro – comentó Ginny - y me di cuenta que no es tan malo como piensan muchos.

Em, es verdad de que esto me dejo muda, pero si sos feliz...

Sip n.n, sabía que lo ibas a entender.

Al seguir hablando con su amiga de su noviazgo, pudo ir ordenando todas sus ideas, y se le paso por la mente como se lo habrá tomado Harry?.

Harry...lo sabe? – la interrumpió Luna.

Si, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y como lo tomó?

Al principio no tan bien, ya que se trata de un Slytherin, pero bueno no necesito su aprobación.

Ahh.

Eso sí, el que lo tomo peor fue Ron uOu – Ginny se entristeció

Me imagino u,u.

Es un tarado, si el salía con Pansy, o eso aparentaba ¬¬.

Aja, pero vos también te peleaste por eso con él.

Jeje - se rió Ginny – tenes razón.

Y Hermione como anda?, la última vez que la vi estaba como deprimida.

Sigue así, se arregló con Ron, pero no se que le pasará.

Veo...

Basta de deprimirse, vamos a la sala para que veas a los demás!

---------------------------

Sr. Malfoy – Snape lo agarró del hombro antes de que entrara a la mazmorra – llega tarde.

Si, lo siento profesor Snape.

No, yo lamento decir esto, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin; ahora entre y siéntese por favor.

Si señor - le dijo Malfoy agradeciendo que no haya sido tan brusco con él.

Bueno alumnos pónganse a leer de la pagina 154 a la 200, y no protesten que al final de la clase veré si lo hicieron o no – ordenó Snape con tono amenazador.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer un nuevo libro de pociones que recibió hace poco.

Por qué crees que haya llegado tarde Malfoy? – le susurró Ron a su compañero.

No se – contestó Harry sabiendo que si le decía lo que realmente creía se iba a enfurecer, como siempre.

Todavía no puedo creer que ese mortifago salga con mi hermana . Ron apretó los puños con fuerza.

Cálmate, sino Snape nos va a matar – Harry tampoco comprendía como Ginny se junto con Malfoy, pero no le daba la misma furia que a Ron.

Chicos, me enteré de que Luna ya regresó – les susurró Hermione a los dos.

A Harry que últimamente le daba igual todo, se le encendió una chispa que hizo que cerrara el libro y saltara de su asiento.

POTTER!! – gritó Snape.

Hermione y Ron se escondieron en sus libros aparentando leer.

Ehh, s-solo quería saber hasta que pagina había que leer je – Harry dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Para usted hasta la 250, y siéntese!.

Harry se sentó y no le importó tener que leer más que el resto, estaba emocionado por saber más de la llegada de Luna.

Como lo sabes? – le preguntó Ron casi sin formular sonido.

La vi, pero no la saludé porque iba a llegar tarde acá – contestó Hermione, aunque la realidad era que no se acercó porque estaba con Ginny,

Y como la viste? – dijo Harry entusiasmado.

Ron le dio un puntapié para que bajara la voz.

Como siempre, creo.. por qué te interesa? ¬0¬ - su amiga lo miró sospechando algo.

No, por nada, mejor sigamos leyendo – Harry bajo la mirada a su libro y espero impaciente para que terminara la hora y pudiera por fin ver a Luna.

----------------------

Luna se sentó en un banco del patio mientras esperaba a Ginny que fue a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre los hombres lobos para un informe.

_Si que cambiaron las cosas, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Ginny con Malfoy, pero como siempre digo, si son felices no importa nada más... Harry como estará? Se habrá olvidado? No... pero tal vez lo de Ginny hizo que cambiara de opinión._

Hermione frenó a los dos chicos, y señaló a la rubia que estaba en el patio – Miren ahí está Luna.

Harry salió rápido hacia donde estaba la chica, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a decirle pero sus piernas se movían solas.

Espera Harry!! – le gritó Ron pero Harry no le dio bola.

Hermione agarró de la camisa a Ron y lo arrastro en dirección contraria al patio.

Qué haces? Si Luna está para el otro lado.

La saludamos más tarde, ahora acompáñame que necesito ayuda con algo – mintió Hermione suponiendo que Harry quería estar a solas con Luna.

Luna sintió una mano en el hombro y pensó que era Ginny que volvía de la biblioteca.

Qué rápido volviste Ginny – Luna se volteó y vio la cara de Harry.

Soy Harry je.

Luna se puso roja, y al querer levantarse piso su capa y se cayó del banco. Harry la ayudó a levantarse y los dos se sentaron.

Como estas tanto tiempo? - le preguntó Harry mirándola, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

_Le digo o no le digo? Wow está tan linda._

Bien jiji – Luna se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de Harry, pero los evadió inmediatamente.

Por qué me esquivas? La última vez no lo hiciste.

Lo siento – Luna estaba temblando, por el frío y por Harry.

Esta bien, te perdono n.n – Harry se decidió a preguntarle sobre la cita – Luna... vamos a salir?.

Luna no pensó que se lo iba a preguntar, pero se puso feliz de que se haya acordado.

Si tu quieres – le contestó.

Claro que si – exclamó Harry.

Cuando?

Qué te parece mañana?.

Si jiji.

Luna se levantó y se dirigió hacia Harry.

Así quedamos.

Harry tuvo un impulso que no pudo contener, verla ahí parada adelante suyo... Harry se paró y la abrazó.

Luna en vez de protestar, le correspondió.

_Harry..._

_Luna..._

Harry la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Luna se sorprendió por el acto de Harry.

No voy a hacer nada que no quieras – le dijo Harry.

Luna sonrió avergonzada.

Luna..

Los dos vieron a Ginny parada a unos escasos metros de ellos, con libros en la mano, e inmediatamente se separaron.

Veo que ya le diste la bienvenida Harry – dijo Ginny – asi q si nos permites tenemos que hacer tarea.

Si, ya me iba – contestó Harry – Adios.

Harry siguió su rumbo en busca de Ron y Hermione, todo pasó muy rápido, esperaba que Ginny no pensara nada extraño, aunque lo único que importaba en este momento era su cita con Luna mañana.

-----------------------

Al día siguiente...

Qué tenes pensado hacer hoy Hermione? – Ginny sorprendió a la castaña.

Am nada, estudiar – respondió la chica sin entusiasmo.

Como? Pero si hoy es 14, hoy es el día para los enamorados.

Si ya se, pero no le doy importancia a esas cosas – dijo Hermione esperando que Ginny no le hablara más del tema.

Dale Hermione, no querés salir con Ron? – le preguntó Ginny.

Por qué querría salir con él?.

Bueno, pensalo, seguro que mi hermano quiere salir con vos – insinuó Ginny, y Hermione se ruborizó.

_Salir con Ron... o quedarme estudiando... no creo que él quiera estar conmigo hoy, de seguro terminamos peleando.. pero sería muy patético estudiar cuando todo el mundo esta con alguien..._

----------------------

Crabbe y Goyle siempre andaban detrás de Draco Malfoy, pero ahora varias cosas habían cambiado, todo por culpa de Ginny Weasley. Como un Slytherin iba a parar con esa mugrosa Weasley, ellos no lo entendían y los ponía furiosos.

Hey Crabbe donde está Draco?.

Seguro con su noviecita ¬¬ - respondió Crabbe con repugnancia.

Todavía sigue con esa Weasley, no lo puedo creer, se volvió loco – dijo Pansy.

Parece que alguien esta celosa jaja – se rió Goyle.

Cállate tarado – Pansy le apuntó a Goyle con la varita y este retrocedió unos pasos.

Pansy tranquilízate – le dijo Crabbe tratando de calmarla.

Y saben quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? – añadió Pansy.

Esa Weasley – dijeron al unísono los dos.

No, Granger.

Hermione Granger? – se sorprendieron.

Si, ella fue la que comenzó todo esto, desde que esa sucia Gryffindor se juntó con Draco, el cambió.

Tenés razón – la apoyó Goyle – tenemos que darle su merecido.

Eso déjenmelo a mi – sonrió Pansy maliciosamente.

---------------------

Luna, e-e estas muy ... bonita – exclamó Neville al verla bajar del dormitorio vestida para salir con Harry.

Gracias Neville – se sonrojo Luna.

Vas a salir a algún lado?

Algo así je – con Harry acordaron no decirle a nadie lo de la salida por las dudas, así que tenía que inventar algo – voy a salir con una amiga n.n u

Ah jeje pensé que ibas a tener una cita, que locura – agregó Neville

Si, qué locura – miró hacia el suelo.

No lo digo porque nadie quiere salir con vos je, o sea todavía sos chica, digo no tanto pero es q... – Neville se puso nervioso.

Esta bien jaja, ya entendí - se rió Luna, que le resultó muy graciosa la explicación de Neville.

Luna – Harry la miró de arriba a bajo, estaba más linda que nunca.

Hola Harry – Luna lo saludó tímidamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Neville se sintió incomodo, rechazado como si solo estuvieran Luna y Harry, esto le hizo acordar la vez que se pelearon Harry y Ginny en la fiesta de navidad.

Cof..cof – tosió Neville.

Eh te sentis bien Neville? – preguntó Harry que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Si ¬¬.

Salis Luna? – le preguntó Harry.

Sip – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno, te acompaño n.n.

Chau Neville – los dos se despidieron del chico y se fueron hacia fuera.

_Qué digo?, no se de qué hablar, estoy nerviosa ;O; , qué hago?, debería haber un manual para esto xOx_

Qué lugar querés visitar de Hogsmeade?

Em..em nose...el que tu quieras n,n – le dijo Luna nerviosa.

Mira ahí hay un banco, nos sentamos?.

S-si.

Harry saco la nieve que había y los dos se sentaron. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decir. De pronto Harry toma valor y le agarra la mano, pero Luna se la sacó enseguida.

Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto – se disculpó Luna.

Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero tenía miedo, miedo de hacer algo mal y de perderla por ello.

Luna sos una chica especial... especial para mi.

Harry... – se avergonzó Luna – también sos especial para mí, pero...

Pero que? – la miró Harry.

Pero no se si pueda hacer esto – Luna se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Harry también se levantó y la siguió, no iba a dejar que se escapara sin decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Luna no te vayas! – le gritó Harry, corriendo cada vez más rápido.

La chica se para y se da vuelta hacia Harry, pero para cuando Harry se da cuenta ya es muy tarde, Harry la choca y cae sobre ella en la nieve.

Luna completamente roja, se da cuenta que del cielo caen unos copos blancos, estaba nevando.

Harry, crees en el destino? – le preguntó la chica, ahora no tan roja como Harry.

Por qué preguntas eso? – le dijo Harry extrañado.

Te amo – dijo Luna sin sentirse arrepentida – y pensé que podía escapar, pero me di cuenta que no, y me alegro.

Luna – Harry se fue acercando más a Luna – Yo te amo.

Y tras confesarle sus sentimientos Harry la besó, mientras corría una lágrima por la cara de Luna.

* * *

Holas!! aca subo el capitulo 9 non

Como veran este es mas largo jeje, y espero q sea de su agrado -, no voy a poder subir seguido...(nunca lo hice o.o xD) pero ahora menos u,u xq empece la facultad, asi q voy a intentarlo! P

Gracias a:

WenLoony

Arely Uchiha

beautifly92

x los reviews nOn

Nos vemos en la proxima!

Riku Lovegood


End file.
